You Said So
by chidoriamane
Summary: Summary: He shooed her away…he made her confuse why…she was ignoring him…and he couldn’t take it more…would this lead to confession? Find out… I suck at summaries! NatsuxMikan


YOU SAID SO

Summary: He shooed her away…he made her confuse why…she was ignoring him…and he couldn't take it more…would this lead to confession? Find out… (I suck at summaries!!)

Mikan, alone in her room, recalled her last encounter with the fire-caster, Hyuuga Natsume who always called her in other names that eventually pissed her off. But this event that night was something she didn't prepare for.

Flashback

As she was looking around, she spotted Natsume sitting in the dark corner of the forest. She approached him and queried why he was not enjoying the night.

"Leave me alone, polkadots," was all she got from asking. She was used t that name, but she still complained. "Why do you always call me with pen names? I have my own name!" she flung at him. "It's not that hard to pronounce! It's-"

"Mikan," he uttered. She seemed puzzled or just surprise because he mumbled her name for the first time. "Just leave me alone. Don't come near me again."

Mikan as Mikan was too loud to stop herself from blabbering. "You're so arrogant! I'm just giving you company and you're throwing me off! I don't understand you!"

He didn't need that kind of conversation. He didn't want to tell her the reason. It would only add more complications to their so-called friendship, and he didn't like that. So even if it hurt me like hell, he had to push her away from him. "Leave!" he ordered in deadly serious tone. "And don't come near me again."

Startled, Mikan shouted for him to hear. "Natsume-kun Baka!" then she ran away with tears. "_I'm sorry Mikan," _he whispered to the air as he saw the fading shadow of the brunette.

She opened her eyes to escape from the hideous memory and she noticed that tears had rolled down to the outline of her face. _"Why? I don't understand him at all. He's lonely and I just wanted to give him my presence since I couldn't give any material possession. But he just doesn't want it. I thought we're friends, but how come he's pushing me away…I really can't understand."_ Then sobbed further.

Poor Mikan, she's too young or innocent to know that she was falling in love with the ever-famous Black Cat who caused her turmoil. If only she knew why he did that, she must have understood him. But stupid Natsume, as Mikan said, was too shy or prideful to reason out.

Tired of crying and thinking, she pledged to obey his wishes. LEAVE HIM ALONE. DON'T COME NEAR HIM. In short, Mikan would ignore him. Then she fell asleep to start a new routine for tomorrow.

In the morning, as Mikan was walking happily and greeting almost everyone a good morning, she bumped to none other than Natsume. A part of her, more like their, routine. She fell on her butt and made a loud growl. "Ouch!" She looked up to find Natsume staring at her with his nonchalant expression. She was about to say something but it melted once she remembered what he had said. _"Leave me alone!" "Don't come near me!"_

Instead of giving a fight, she stood up. "Gomen," she said in little voice with her head bent down and her bangs covered her eyes to hide her expression. She then went straight to their classroom.

Natsume was left in surprise at first. But he eventually remembered the event that night. He mentally hit his head. He knew now that Mikan would totally ignore him and ban him in her life. Somehow, a part of him was dying. And it's killing him softly.

Mikan tried her best not to lay her eyes on Natsume during their class. Instead, she focused her attention more on Ruka who was blushing every time Mikan smiled brightly at him. Meanwhile, Natsume was controlling himself to burst out of anger and jealousy. When he couldn't stand it anymore and thought that he might lose control, he slammed his manga on his desk and abruptly stood up and made way for the door. Instinctively, Ruka followed behind. Hotaru, who had been observing Mikan from the moment she stepped inside their classroom, made a curious look then changed to normal, the evil glint in her eyes. She's too smart. She then knew that there was wrong between the two.

After class, Mikan and Hotaru strolled around the academy, then sat down as their feet got tired. Mikan was happily talking about last night's festival, the same night Natsume told her off. "What happened between you and him?" she snapped, making Mikan panic.

"Him? Who?" Mikan asked innocently.

"Don't make me use my baka-gun to force it out from you," she threatened and Mikan sweatdropped. "Natsume," at least she answered.

As she heard the name that caused her troubled feeling, her expression saddened. Hotaru noticed this and boasted "I'm right, something happened between you two."

Long silence fell upon them. Mikan took a deep breath and let out an exasperated sigh. "He told me to leave him alone and not come near him," she said in monotone while fiddling with her fingers.

Hotaru Imai nodded in response. "That's why you're ignoring him."

Her head quickly bolted up and was about to argue when the words faded away. As much as she wanted to, she didn't like anyone to notice that.

"Well, what else should I do? I'm only granting his wishes," she excused.

"Are you sure those are his wishes?" Hotaru admonished. Mikan was taken aback. Frankly, she never thought of that. Were those what Natsume really wanted or there's something else about it, deeper reasons that he didn't her to know. _"Natsume was always like that,"_ now she thought wryly. But she still couldn't get it! Engulfed in her thoughts, she didn't exactly hear what Hotaru was saying. "What did you say? I didn't get it. Would you mind repeating it?"

Baka-Baka-Baka…three shots of baka-gun were fired to Mikan. "Owww," she moaned. "That hurts Hotaru. You're so mean!"

Hotaru only rolled her eyes at her wailing best friend. "Let's go," she said.

Morning, Mikan Sakura was in panic for she forgot that she didn't have any band strips to tie her hair. She went to Hotaru's room, unfortunately, she was already gone. She went back her room and picked up her bag. She decided to proceed to the classroom before she'd be late and get scolded by Jinno-sensei.

Rushing along the hall way, she bumped against a body. Fortunately, she didn't fell her butt on the hard cement 'cause she managed to cling at something, or someone with a name Natsume. She stared at is piercing crimson eyes. They're so deep and mysterious. Her heart was beating erratically and she felt uneasy as his hands supported her. She pulled herself together and took a step aback.

"G-gomen," she fidgeted and added a "thanks". Then she leaved him again, just as his request. He didn't say anything but just looked at the fading figure of the girl who bumped him. _She loosed her hair," _he thought. "_It makes her lovelier." _Then accidentally, he noticed that guys along the hall way were also staring at Mikan. He cursed them under his breath, and most of all, his self. If only he had explained to her, this would not happen. But his damn pride stopped him from doing the best thing. And now, he's losing her…

­­­­­­

In the afternoon, Mikan was searching for Ruka. She wanted him to come along with her to Central town. She would buy a new pair of ribbons for her hair which was still loosen. "Weird, where is Ruka-kun?" she asked particularly to no one around the area. She already knocked on his door, but no one answered. She also looked at the stable, but only the animals were there. She was now searching in the forest.

"Ruka-pyon?! Ruka-pyon?!" she shouted. She came to a halt when she saw a very familiar figure, Natsume.

Her heart skipped a beat and she felt uncomfortable and nervous. She made a frown, then passed him by without looking at him.

"So you're ignoring me now," he suddenly said that made her stop on progressing her steps.

"Baka!" she said in control rage. "You said that I leave you alone and don't come near you! That's what you want. And I'm only granting your wish!"

"That's not my wish, never," he quietly said, and it's now his turn to hide his expression. Mikan unconsciously turned around to look at him, as if making sure heard him right. "Are you mad at me?" he quickly changed the subject.

"Who wouldn't? I'm only trying to be kind to you but all you do is to shoo me away! I thought we were friends 'cause we got along together, but that night, you made it perfectly clear how you loath me," she said then broke into tears.

"I don't loath you!" he yelled. _"I love you,"_ he wanted to add.

"Whatever," she said dismissively then spun around to continue looking for Ruka. But before she went away, she said "If you want me to be your friend again, just ring the bell."

Natsume clenched his fist. He certainly didn't want this to happen nor expecting this to happen. He didn't mean to imply her to be washed out from his life totally. But it's still his fault anyway. If only he hadn't given that word at the first place, everything would be normal…

Mikan, with still swollen eyes, found Ruka sitting on a bench with his bunny. He noticed her eyes a bit red and she made a lie about it. She didn't want sympathy nor letting out her problems especially to Ruka who was Natsume's best buddy. She had asked him before and he curtly accepted her offer t go to Central Town.

"Thanks Ruka-pyon for accompanying me," she said and flashed him a bright smile.

He blushed, then smiled too. "You're welcome. Where do you exactly want to buy the ribbon you like?"

Mikan blinked. "Actually, I haven't decided yet." Then she made a laugh. "We'll just have to look for it, right?" He only nodded.

After two hours, she finally spotted one! "Ruka-pyon, what do you think of this?" She held out a red ribbon with gold stream and printed smiley cat. Ruka studied the simple accessory and made a satisfied look.

"It's nice Mikan," he agreed mildly. "It suits your hair." Mikan smiledat his complement, and bought the ribbon for a reasonable price. "Where do you want to go next?"

Ruka thought for a moment but nothing pop out. "Let's go back to Academy," he suggested. Mikan pouted, he tensed. "Well you see, we have to do our home works or else the teachers will get mad at us."

She sighed. Ruka was right. "Ok," she said in defeat.

When they arrived at the Academy, Mikan, as Mikan, missed a step; consequently, he fell on Ruka's chest. They both fell on the ground, then blushed. She hurriedly stood up and helped Ruka who was furiously blushing.

"Ruka-pyon," Mikan started. "Gomen1 are you hurt?" Ruka took note on how concerned Mikan was. And it pleased him much.

He smiled warmly at her. "Don't worry. I'm all right."

Far from both, a fire wielder was watching in jealousy. He clenched his fist and set his jaw grimly. He couldn't stand the site of Mikan happy with his best friend, Ruka Nogi. But what else could he possibly do? He just drove away the girl he loved. And he had Persona to thank for. He gritted his teeth in pure wrath. He hated Persona for forcing him do this, and his self for being such a toddler who couldn't stop Persona from dtreating him like a weapon machine or robot who must not feel any emotion.

At night, Mikan couldn't sleep. She was hinking about what Natsume had said. "That's not my wish." So Hotaru was right, he didn't want nor mean that.

"But why did he have to tell those things to me at the first place? I don't understand him," she murmured. With a low growl, she stepped out from her bed, gathered her sweater and went outside the dormitory to cool down.

She sat to their (Natsume also) favorite spot, under the Sakura tree. She seemed to be relaxed a bit now.

She looked at her her hand. "I have a nullifying alice," she said. "But it's almost useless." She sighed. "Can I nullify my nullifying alice?" she abruptly asked herself. Suddenly, she started using her alice to herself! Nothing happened. She gave a hoarse laugh.

"Who am I kidding anyway? My self?" it made her laugh more. "My alice is so weak," she blurted with a sad tone of hopelessness. She looked at the sky then a cold air swept her body that caused her to shiver. "It's getting colder," she noticed.

She went back to her room and instantly fell asleep since her energy was drained from using her alice.

In the morning, Natsume was walking along the hall way. He's being greeted by every girl who saw him. And he just glared at them. He turned to a corner and expecting to be bumped again but suspectingly, there's no 'thud'. He stopped. "Weird," he said to himself. "She's not here to bump me. We've been doing this for years and this is the first time it didn't happen." He continued walking. _"She must be really angry with me. And she hate me by now,"_ he sadly thought.

He passed by Mikan's room and noticed the door was untouched. _"She must be still there. Sleeping?!"_

He retraced his tracks and turned the door knob. It's not locked, then he opened to witness an ill Mikan. His eyes widened a bit and he progressed to her side. He placed his hand on her forehead. _"She's hot!"_ he thought, then became more worried.

"Mikan," he called, shaking the unconscious girl. "Mikan, wake up." She only squinted and closed her eyes more tightly, and clung to her blanket.

She's shivering but perspiring too much. "She's having convulsion1" he thought in panic. He looked or a towel and soaked it in a mild water then placed it on her forehead.

She looked miserable. And he couldn't do anything to get her better. If he would, it could only endanger both of their lives. As much as he hated, he leaved her then informed the others.

"And you leaved her alone," Hotaru commented after he broke the news. He only become quiet and felt shame. He cursed himself.

Quickly, Hotaru stood up and went to her lab to get her invention. She arrived at Mikan's room and saw Ruka putting a soaked towel on her forehead. She smirked then took a shot of the scene.it startled Ruka. "Imai! It's no time for that!" he accused.

"Get out of the way," she said harshly. He looked pained at her manner. She held out a pill and inserted this to Mikan's mouth. After five minutes, there was still no effect. Hotaru got panic and before she returned to her room, she ordered Ruka not to leave Mikan alone. He simply nodded.

Ruka, alone with an ill Mikan, was curious why the pill Hotaru had put in Mikan's mouth didn't take effect. "Don't worry Mian. We'll take care of you," he assured to an unconscious Mikan.

Natsume found out that no medicine or alice could cure Mikan's illness. He even dropped by to the clinic without noticing by others. She was pale and suffering in pain, he could tell. The doctors couldn't identify what kind of sickness struck her. And this made him more anxious. He moved closer to his side. Instinctively, he held her lifeless hand and squeezed it.

"Live for me," he whispered. "Please." Then he strode out of the room with guilt and love for her.

Too bad he quickly left the room after he blurted out those words 'cause Mikan gained consciousness.

_"Live for me." _ Mikan had heard a familiar masculine voice spoke those words. And she seemed energized as if those were the magic words. She stopped shivering and slowly opened her eyes only to find out she was all alone. She looked around and recognized the room.

"Why am I in the clinic?" she asked sheepishly. She stepped out from the bed and walked toward the door. Before she could hold the door knob, it burst open.

The brown door hit her head and she fell on her butt. She made a low grunt. It was Ruka who opened it. "Ruka-pyon?" she confirmed. Ruka was delighted as she saw Mikan standing up. He gave her a warm hug and said, "I'm glad you're cured now."

Mikan was buffled. "Ws I sick?" He nodded. "How many days"

"About a week," he simply answered. She only nodded in response, but when her mind registered the info, she was shock!

"A WEEK?" She was in panic when Hotaru entered. "Hotaru!" she cheered, then came to hug her who surprisedly hug back. "Hotaru? Why are there tears in your eyes?" she wondered.

"Baka," Hotaru mumbled. "I was worried you wouldn't wake up." Mikan was touched by her best friend's reply that's why she flung herself against her for the second time but she only received a shot from the infamous baka-gun. "You're abusing my kindness," she stated.

"Oww," she whined. "You're so mean1" then she remembered the voice she had heard. "By the way, did you guys see anyone who just came out of the room before I woke up?" Hotaru and Ruka looked at each other, then turned to Mikan. They both shook their head.

"None," Ruka answered. "The coast was clear when I was walking along the hall way. I saw no one came out of the room."

"Oh," she's disappointed. "Anyway, how'd you guys found out I was sick? I don't even remember I was." Then she gave a shaky laugh.

"Natsume informed me," Hotaru replied.

Mikan, who has forgotten she's trying to avoid natsuem, strode out of the room so that she could find him. She found him sitting under the shades of the Sakura tree. She was wearing her happy face and bright eyes. But suddenly, she remembered everything he had said before.

She halted. She became hesitant at neither thanking him nor approaching him. She didn't like this kind of feeling, so confused, _and hurt_? Tears fell from her eyes and began to sniff that caught Natsume's attention.

He looked at the girl who was crying. His eyes widened and also hers. The world suddenly stopped revoking. Their eyes locked and couldn't pull away from each other. She was not yet ready to face him that's why she tried to run away. But Natsume caught her wrist then pulled her into a warm embrace.

Mikan, who was surprised at first, hugged back and cried harder to let out the entire burden in her heart. Her head was leaning against the hard yet scented chest of atsume. She missed him so much. He finally loosed his grip and he saw her questioning look, but he only smirked. "I see yu're alive again, polkadots," he said.

She giggled. "I have to. Someone told me to live for him," she defended. Then it struck her. _Him!"_ she thought. She gave an evil look then continued. "I wonder who could that be?" Natsume smiled at her warmly. More tears traveled along her cheeks as she was bedazzled by his charm. He's so handsome when he smiled! She hugged him tightly.

He caressed her hair, then said, "I'm sorry Mikan, for telling you to leave me. Don't ever do that again." She looked up at him smilingly and nodded. He put his hand on her chin. "If you will, I'll surely die.: then closed the gap between them. She let his mouth claimed hers in a passionate kiss, Mikan thought she could never perform.

He broke the kiss and looked at her calmly. "I love you, Mikan Sakura." He finally confessed! And he mentally rejoiced!

She sniffed then said, "I love you too, Natsume Hyuuga. You pervert."

As a counter to that, he bit her lower lip then claimed once more her mouth. And teasingly broke the kiss. "Polkadots," he began in a serious tone. "I don't intend on giving you up nor losing you again."

She giggled. "Fine with me, baka."

"_Fine with me…"_

- THE END -

Please don't be harsh on me!! I'm just new around here!!! So please review!!!!

Arigato!!!


End file.
